


what he really wants

by bobarose



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/M, Incest Mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 20:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19483825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobarose/pseuds/bobarose
Summary: mali's step-brother only wants one thing, her money. he will do anything to get his hands on it for his selfish needs.





	what he really wants

**Author's Note:**

> i kinda got lazy with using captials.

it wasn't until he found out where mali worked at piqued kei's interest, at first, she only had a simple paying job in manjoume group, only until later where she was able to get a promotion. her boss, able to see her knowledge in dueling wanted to make a section solely for dueling, one where they could sponsor duelist. with mali being the head manager, in charge of sponsoring duelists, getting them to duel and asking around, wanting to sign-up duelists who wanted to turbo duel for a living.

to her, everything was going swell, even wanting to ask her friends (the boys she saw as her brothers; ~~especially jack~~ ) to sign-up if they wanted more, out of her pure-good heart, wanting to help them, wanting them to get by. however, this wasn't something kei liked, these 'strange men', he couldn't allow her to be tainted. his emerald green eyes focused on her, watched her at work with male duelists, with these friends. one may say he was stalking her - no, he was merely observing her.

the money she earned, why did she have to earn more than him? he deserved better than this, she was his target and there was no way she would know. making her believe he genuinely loved her, it was only the start of when he became much nicer to her (than usual).

"can you forgive me, mali?" he asked, his stature towering over her. her heterochromatic eyes stared at him in fear, "you must understand, i was a stupid teenager. we all make mistakes." his bright smile on his face, she thought he meant well while lowering her guard. she accepted it, for the time being.

his time being spent with her on days off, wanting to help her and even brought her dinner, they ate together while they discussed work. "thankyou kei, i'll see you later." just when she thought she could have another brother who cared for her, after their sister, naru left home some years ago to be gravure idol.

"she really has changed, hasn't she?" he asked, "it's what she wanted kei. we can only support her from afar." mali smiled, taking the magazine with their sister on the cover, posing in a skimpy bikini, showing her body off. kei chuckled, "it's a shame…if you didn't have that scar, you should become a gravure idol too. after all, you have a much better body than the other women in these magazines." her cheeks turned red, was this really an appropriate comment to be said in public?

his hand wrapping around her, bringing her close as if they were a couple; to mali, she thought he was only doing this to protect her from any guys, that was partially true, kei's motive to make everyone else thinking they were going out. by now, she already felt her heart race with him nearby, his whispers near her ear made her curious; what was their relationship now?

"why are you doing this, kei?" mali asked, his hand raised to caress her cheek, brush her hair behind her ear "because, i don't see you as my sister and i've come to realise that. i want more than what we have." his reply to her, she believed it! unknown to her, kei had approached the 'strange men', her friends whom she also called family, threatening them to leave her alone. telling her not to associate herself with them, how he loathed anyone thinking she was seen as a promiscuous woman.

at first, mali listened to him. she spent less time with her friends, she loved them dearly; they were her first family. kyosuke was the one who saved her, became her friend without a care on how she looked like then yusei, jack and crow came into her life, accepting her the same. they protected her and all she wanted was to protect them, look out for them too.

without realising it, she gave subtle hints to them; how kei was making her feel and how she didn't want anyone to think she engaged in such sexual activity; she wouldn't ever with them. deep down, she knew that her love for her family was only ever platonic and he felt threatened.

it was only the last straw where she realised she couldn't do it was when she came home early, exhausted and tired, her boss told her she needed to take a break, all she wanted was to plop unto her bed and take a nap, however, there were other plans. this was once his home too, only in her underwear, a smirk came to his face. once again, kei caressed her cheek, making small flirtatious acts. "my, is that for me?" he asked, staring down at her voluptuous body. his eyes gazing at her cute face, hand trailing down her smooth skin, fingers over her chest then down to drag along the scar, the one he caused.

"wh-what are you doing in my room, kei?"  
"my dear, i wanted to see you." his thumb brushing her bottom lip, his smirk retained while leaning in.

mali's head spun, she was allowing him to make moves on her. she couldn't figure it out, he has told her he loved her, but did he really? weak in the knees while his lips were all over her, lips, neck and to her breasts. she hadn't ever slept with anyone before, but there was no way she could sleep with him! at first, she thought she could try to, but there was no way she could when her family warned her, how they didn't like him and the audacity to put them down. it was as if she forgot what he did, how she didn't realise what he was doing.

he was using her, only snapping back to reality where she was laying on her bed, him on top of her while his hands were touching her bare skin, "you smell so delicious." he whispered in her ear. "kei…we can't. you're my brother." she had to speak up, his eyes stared at him, almost as if he was hurt "by what do you mean? you can't honestly say that now, can you? i thought you loved me, just as i do you."

her head shook, she couldn't do this! "no you don't," tears swelling up and formed in her eyes as she stared at him. a small frown came upon his face, "what gave you that idea? don't tell me you've been hanging around with those _criminals_." he chuckled, "they're no good liars who'll only hurt you in the long run." her hands placed on his chest as she shoved him off of her, "don't you dare talk about them like that, you don't even know them. you have no idea how much they all mean to me."

it was the first time she heard anyone ever belittle her friends like that! her piercing glare aimed at him, although, he was clearly unaffected "they aren't criminals, kei. they have looked out for me, protected me when i needed them. when i was upset they comforted me, you talk like they're criminals but i love and cherish all of them." she growled, "get out of my room. i won't allow you to use me, you just wanted my money…didn't you!"

SLAP

mali's eyes widened as her face turned, her hand slowly raised to touch her face; "you…hit me?" her voice croaked, kei's eyes glared at her "only if you gave yourself to me, my _dear_." his words were meaningless to her, "…no matter, i'll see myself out." he stopped halfway, turning himself with a composed expression.

"too bad you were an idiot, you'll let anyone sway you with sweet nothings." leaving as he closed the door behind, while mali hugged her pillow and cried as she believed how stupid she was into allowing him to use her like that; by far, kei was the worst of them all!


End file.
